Shadows of Wonderland
by thealleycat7
Summary: Alice has left Wonderland believing it to be only a dream. She completely forgets about Wonderland and tries to become a proper lady by the insistence of her mother. At age 19, Alice is a completely different person than the little girl who visited Wonderland. But, suddenly, she is kidnapped by the King of Hearts... Alice x The Mad Hatter
1. Prologue

The world began to spin out of control as Alice emerged from the rabbit hole and into the sun. She was neither too tall nor too small. Her sister remained reading by the bank where she had left her.

"How very curious," said young Alice as she brushed Wonderland's dust away from her dress. She was back in the real world with very little to show for her adventure. "Perhaps it was a dream."

Alice could not see the figure of the Cheshire cat watching her with great interest in a tree above her. For the cat was invisible and didn't think it prudent to ruin Alice's reunion with her sister. The cat sighed lazily as he watched the entire scene. His ever-present grin had faded.

 _She was too young to come here_ , he thought to himself. _Wonderland is not for children._

And still, Alice made such an impression upon the creatures of Wonderland, especially the Queen. No doubt she would come searching for Alice one day, no matter what world she inhabited. For she still remained at large and very capable of calling out "off with their heads," and having her orders carried out. The Queen's diabolical plot was only in its infancy, so Alice had a few years left of normalcy. But then, for one who has been to Wonderland... what is normal?


	2. Changes

_...Ten years later..._

 _If walls could speak, they would tell the tale of how a girl with her head in the clouds suddenly fell to earth and stayed there._

"Alice," my sister called from the top of the stairs. "Come and see, it's magnificent!"

Finally, my sister was getting married. It was cause for celebration in our household where there was only my mother, my sister and I. Although we lived comfortably, we knew the money would soon run out. I hurried up the stairs to find my sister brushing her fingers lovingly over her wedding dress. My sister was easily swayed by pretty dresses and the promises of carriages and estates. She hardly knew the man she was about to marry. But what could I tell her? I would marry anybody if that would ease mother's mind.

"Well don't just stand there in the doorway," said Lorina. "Come in."

I could see the wedding dress up close now. It was off-white in colour with light golden trim around the bodice. Small white beads had been sewn delicately onto the neckline. Lorina was going to be the prettiest bride in the country.

"We'll have to find a husband for you next," Lorina said in jest as she poked my side.

"Does Albert have a cousin?" I mused.

"Oh practical Alice. My dear, what has happened these past years? You used to be so adamant that you would marry for love. I can remember you paraded down the hallway and pretended it was your wedding day."

"All children play make-believe games."

"True. But you used to have such a romantic soul. Where has she gone?"

"I do not know, but there is no use for such a girl anymore."

The day my father died, mother had taken me aside and told me a secret I had never forgotten.

"I used to be just like you when I was your age." I somehow doubted that. Mother always walked with a straight back, and she never had a stain upon her dresses. Her hair was never uncoiffed. She knew what to say to everyone who came her way. Sometimes she would give just the slightest wave of her hand, or the sharpest eye to penetrate into the souls of the viewer. Mother has always been the epitome of grace in my eyes.

"There will come a day when you can't hang on to childish fancy anymore. Real life has responsibilities. Now that your father is gone, our lives will no longer be the same. You must learn to adapt, Alice."

"Yes mama," I had said.

I saw the life drain from mother's eyes. Imagination and fantasy, they were lies. Life and death, this was real. Life had responsibilities. I had responsibilities to make sure mother's eyes would not fall into such a state of despair again. And so, I picked up my toys, one by one, and shoved them into the toy box. I told mother to sell them for I did not need them anymore. She patted my head and smiled so sweetly.

"My Alice is growing up." I had never felt such approval from her. I wanted her to be proud of me as she was of Lorina. Lorina had all of mother's attention then. Lorina had always been a precocious child with very little time for games and flights of fancy. And so I changed. I adapted. Was I wrong?


	3. The Dinner

thealleycat7 | LogoutFanFiction | unleash your imagination

Browse

·Stories

·Anime

·Books

·Cartoons

·Comics

·Games

·Misc

·Plays

·Movies

·TV

·Crossovers

·Anime

·Books

·Cartoons

·Comics

·Games

·Misc

·Plays

·Movies

·TV

Just In

·All

·Stories: New

·

·Stories: Updated

·

·Crossovers: New

·

·Crossovers: Updated

·

Community

·General

·Anime

·Books

·Cartoons

·Comics

·Games

·Misc

·Movies

·Plays

·TV

Forum

·General

·Anime

·Books

·Cartoons

·Comics

·Games

·Misc

·Movies

·Plays

·TV

Betas

· All

· Anime

· Books

· Cartoons

· Comics

· Games

· Misc

· Plays

· Movies

· TV

· Specific

· Anime

· Books

· Cartoons

· Comics

· Games

· Misc

· Plays

· Movies

· TV

Top of Form

Story

·Story

·Writer

·Forum

·Community

Bottom of Form

BooksAlice in Wonderland

Follow/Fav **Shadows of Wonderland**

By: thealleycat7

Alice has left Wonderland believing it to be only a dream. She completely forgets about Wonderland and tries to become a proper lady by the insistence of her mother. At age 19, Alice is a completely different person than the little girl who visited Wonderland. But, suddenly, she is kidnapped by the King of Hearts... Alice x The Mad Hatter

Rated: Fiction T - English - Romance/Fantasy - Alice, Cheshire Cat, Mad Hatter/Hatta, Queen of Hearts - Chapters: 14 - Words: 8,481 - Reviews: 13 - Favs: 14 - Follows: 23 - Updated: Mar 5 - Published: Feb 11, 2018 - id: 12833013

\+ - Full3/41/2 ExpandTighten

Prev

Next

-Evening- Dinner Table -

Lorina's fiancé, Albert, was due to arrive at any moment. I did not know why he made my teeth clench whenever he would walk into a room. His eyes drooped, his mouth tightened into a sneer (always in my direction). He was always prim and proper, though. My mother liked him for this very reason. His wealth only added to his undue attractiveness.

We ate in silence, picking up each morsel as if it were a delicacy. A lady must eat with grace. Her lips should open only to allow food to pass through. She must not gape like a cod fish. When I learned this lesson, I imagined an opera singer belting out a high note as someone would insert a large spoonful of mashed potatoes into her mouth. It had taken me weeks to learn the proper art of eating. Lorina, my mother pointed out, had only taken two meals to execute the art of dining. Lorina was an effortless natural.

"Alice," sighed my mother. "Your eyes are wandering into the distance. Stop daydreaming."

"Sorry mother," I said. It is hard to keep concentration when there is little said.

We returned to silence, and I began to watch the clock. Albert was due to arrive in five minutes. Albert was always punctual to my irritation. He would never enter a house if he were five minutes early.

Sure enough, like clockwork, Albert strode into the doorway five minutes and fifteen seconds later. I say fifteen seconds because Albert had made such a great deal that our clock was behind fifteen seconds.

"Lorina my dear, you look ravishing. I could just eat you up," Albert said while removing his top hat. Lorina blushed. "And Alice, lovely to see you." His mustache twitched ever so slightly. I knew he meant the opposite. He was as happy to see me as he was to know that his mustache covered an unfortunate mole near the side of his lip.

"Of course, I cannot forget the Madame. How do you do?" He asked my mother.

"Oh, very well Albert. It is so wonderful you could make it. I have some tarts in the kitchen. Shall I ask Martha to bring them out?"

"Excellent idea." Albert plopped down next to Lorina. I saw his hand worm its way across her back. He reached lower and lower. She winced slightly and blushed again. He only chuckled under his breath. _Oh Lorina,_ thought I. This was only the beginning. He was already obnoxious and they hadn't even said their vows.

"Lorina has been telling me that you have taken an interest in mid-day strolls, Alice. Is that true?" I would not call strolling an interest, but rather a way to leave home whenever Albert was planning to call upon Lorina.

"Yes," I lied. "Walks are refreshing for young women of my age."

"Are you accompanied on these walks?"

"No, usually I tend to go alone," I looked down.

"Alice, how many times do I have to tell you. I dislike when you venture off. There will be no more unaccompanied walks, understood?"

"Yes mother," I said.

"I only ask out of curiosity," said Albert. "I rarely see you anymore. It is so rare that I am graced by your presence."

"I can assure you my presence is hardly a treat in comparison with Lorina's."

"Alice the queen of ice. You must watch your daughter, her frost bite will penetrate the heart of any man. It is no wonder she is not engaged."

"Albert," Lorina interjected placidly. "Alice is spirited, is all."

The tarts had arrived. They were Martha's special strawberry tarts. Out of satisfaction I found myself gloating that a few pieces of strawberries had made their way into Albert's mustache.

For the rest of the evening, mother attempted to please Albert as he called out his various demands. If he asked her to play piano, she would comply. If she had taken his favourite chair, she would get up. It seemed as if he would never leave.

Then, somehow, Albert and I were alone. Lorina had left the room earlier, then suddenly mother left to find Martha. It was rare that Albert and I found each other alone. I felt vulnerable. He had gotten up from his chair and proceeded to me.

"The ice queen is lovely from this point of view. Her gold hair shines in the firelight." I said nothing.

He leaned in closer. I could see his eyes. They were blue, and vacant.

"Alice, I will soon be your brother. I cannot help but feel as if you dislike me. I want us to be brother and sister, as we should be." He brushed my cheek with his hand, trailing my lip.

"I saw you look at me tonight. I saw your eyes turn cold as I touched Lorina. You are in love with me aren't you?"

"Don't flatter yourself," said I. "I think of you as my brother."

His lips descended upon mine, but they hardly made contact before my hand whipped across his face in an automatic gesture. He pulled away abruptly, half-startled that such a reaction could come from such a complacent girl.

"Is everything alright, brother?" I whispered icily with narrowed eyes.

"You forget," he wiped his mouth. "You, your mother and your sister are on the threshold of poverty. When your sister marries me, I have the power to lift you from sure ruin." He paused. "Or I can ruin you. It is your choice, Alice."

With that, he took his hat in a swift motion and strode out of the room and into the night.

\- Morning- The Next Day -

"I don't know what you did to make Albert so cross with you last night," Lorina sighed as she brushed my hair. I could see her frown in the mirror. "I just wish you would get along with him. He will be your brother someday."

I said nothing. I knew very well that it was of no use to tell Lorina of Albert's attempt to kiss me. If I were to have told her sister, Lorina wouldn't have called off the engagement. We needed the money, and Lorina was the perfect martyr. I just felt trapped.

"I'll be out this afternoon, it should give you enough time to invite Albert over without my interference."

"Where are you going, Alice? You know mother and Albert disapprove of your long walks without an escort. It just doesn't look good for the family, I hope you understand. But, I can see that a walk would do you some good. I will tell mother you went to see Mrs. Lavish."

I looked up into Lorina's eyes. One day, I would be tied down to a man like Albert who would never approve of such things. _No matter what I do, I hurt everyone around me. If only I could be as resigned as Lorina. If I don't leave this house, I shall go mad._

-Afternoon- The Park-

So many years ago, Alice followed a white rabbit down the rabbit hole. She met the strangest characters, and they thought her equally as strange. Now, Alice was nearly unrecognizable. Her mind was not full of whimsy. If a rabbit were to cross her path, she would walk the other way. Even if he pulled a pocket watch from out of his coat, she would rub her eyes and move on.

There was no one in the park that day. There was no one to gossip, no expectations to fulfil. There was only the fresh spring grass and the sun shining down overhead. I sat down and smoothed my dress. I remembered how Lorina used to read to me from her history books without pictures or conversation. I used to loath books without pictures or conversation, and now I delighted in them.

"I thought I would find you here," it was Albert. I got up with a start and crossed my arms over my chest.

Albert began to stroll haughtily towards me.

"Finally we truly have a moment alone. No mothers, sisters, or maids to interfere. You will not be getting rid of me as easily, Alice." He stopped walking, he was far enough for me to see a sarcastic grin spreading across his face.

" I know your secret," said he. "I know who you truly are. You probably don't remember me, you were very young after all. The Queen of Hearts had arranged a croquet tournament. Everything was lined up perfectly."

"What nonsense are you talking about? The Queen of Hearts, I have never met such a person!"

"Do not play coy with me, my dear, and let me finish. You show up, and suddenly the entire kingdom is thrown into chaos. Do not tell me that you forget the trial? The trial was about tarts, at least that is what we had you to believe. Someone had smuggled you into Wonderland because they knew you were a threat to the kingdom, and now... I have you alone. You are under arrest!"

"What nonsense!"

Albert rose and snatched my arm. He began to drag me away.

"I am the King of Hearts, Alice," said he. "You were the reason why my wife usurped me and banished me here to this awful place. If I bring you back to Wonderland, the Queen can chop off your head and I will be reinstated as king."

"You're mad! Where are you taking me?"

"I suppose you're familiar with the phrase 'we are all mad here,' a common Wonderland proverb. It is no use to squirm, Alice. Now that you have come of age, the trial can begin."


	4. The Cat's News

-Wonderland-

The Cheshire Cat had been following Alice ever since she returned to England as a young girl. He was one of the few people who could travel through the two worlds with ease. He could also become invisible, and this worked to his advantage. But he was only an observer and not one to act. When Alice was taken away by the Queen's husband, all he could do was stare after her as the King dragged her away. If Alice wouldn't have dismissed Wonderland as a mere fantasy, she would have known not to get herself into this sort of trap. She was always quite a foolish girl.

And so, the cat found himself once again in Wonderland among the tall flowers who sneezed as he trotted past them. They were allergic to cats. The Hatter's home came into view, and he sighed profusely. The Hatter would never forgive him. There was something mad in the Hatter's eyes whenever the Cheshire Cat mentioned Alice. Then again, the Hatter was always mad. He wasn't called the Mad Hatter for nothing. No, there was a different sort of madness that lingered in his eyes like a hungry fire. It could not end well, the Cheshire Cat would think to himself. Alice had surely forgotten him, and she wasn't half as mad as she used to be.

The Hatter sipped out of a broken tea glass, his eyes darting to and fro. In spite of his madness, he was more perceptive than others gave him credit for. There was trouble in the air, and a cat walking towards him.

"Hello Ches, what's the news?"

The Cheshire Cat came into view. The usual long grin had faded from his face.

"I regret to tell you, Hatter. Alice has been kidnapped by the King. He is using her as leverage for his freedom." There, he had said it. He tried not to betray emotion in his voice. The Hatter's eyes grew dark. He bolted from the table and caught the Cheshire Cat at the throat. Ches realized that the Hatter's eyes had changed colour. His darkness was showing. Anything regarding Alice had a tendency to draw out his darkness.

"Where is she?"


	5. Alice Dreams

Down, down, down.

Alice tumbled into incoherent dreams. It was as if she were descending down a long tunnel. No, not descending, but falling down a hole in the ground. Strange objects fell with her in suspended motion, and others were on wooden shelves lining the hole. Sometimes, she found herself falling quickly and all she could see in her dizziness was rush of colours. Browns mixed with purples and yellows and hints of blue. But then, sometimes she slowed down as if she were gliding weightlessly as a feather.

The objects were not unusual. There was an alarm clock ticking away, a few old leather bound books covered in dust, broken teacups, a toy rabbit, a strawberry tart, and a hat. Alice reached for the hat and found a strange emotion stirring in her chest. Her descent slowed, and she was able to think clearer than before.

"Why do you look so familiar?" She asked the hat. Of course, the hat said nothing. The right thing to do would have been to place it back upon a shelf, but Alice clutched it to her chest and closed her eyes. Suddenly, a memory flashed behind her eyelids.

She was a child again.

She was only six inches tall and she walked through the giant blades of grass. Each blade of grass was a different colour. She never remarked on the varieties of greens and purples and browns. If she wasn't so scared, she would have lazily explored around her. But, this was a strange and alien place with so many dangers. Already, she had encountered a rabbit with a pocket watch shouting frantically, "I'm late, I'm late." She had drunk the strange contents of a small bottle that said "drink me," and down she shrunk. This place does not play by the rules, Alice thought, _just wait until Lorina finds out about this place in the park. She'll never want to leave. But mother. Oh mother shall hate it ferociously! But what if I can't become myself again? Will my mother want a daughter who is but six inches? Why I'll be of little use to her as Lorina's dolls. She'll tell Lorina, "oh stop playing with little Alice. Put her back into your dollhouse. Come along, it's time for supper." Lorina's dolls never get invited to supper._

Each blade of grass was as tall as a tree, and Alice had to weave her way through each blade as if she were on a jungle safari.

Finally, she arrived in a clearing. A large blue caterpillar sat upon a mushroom and blew large smoke rings in various shapes, stars, flowers, hearts, and even birds.

"I didn't know you could do that," said Alice astonished.

"Do what?" Asked the caterpillar.

"Make shapes from smoke."

"Well, that's nothing out of the ordinary. All caterpillars know how to do it. You seem like a very silly thing. Who are you?"

"I'm Alice, well, I suppose I am Little Alice now. I was bigger earlier today, but now I am so small."

"What's wrong with being small?" The caterpillar appeared to be most indignant, for he was only three inches long.

"Nothing at all. It's just.. girls are not meant to be six-inches."  
"How many inches should they be?"

Alice thought about it for a moment. She remembered the lessons from arithmetic, her worst subject. _2+2 is 6, no it's 4, or is it 4?_

"More than six inches," she said confidently without betraying her uncertainties.

"Is that right... well, why don't you just each the right side of the mushroom. That usually does the trick?"

"Which side is the right side?"

The caterpillar gestured to a mushroom a few inches away. "One side makes you grow taller, the other makes you grow smaller."

Alice considered this for a moment. If she were to eat the wrong side of the mushroom, she would grow even shorter. But, her entire journey through this strange world, this Wonderland, had been a risk. What was one more?

Alice approached the mushroom cautiously as the caterpillar turned back to blowing smoke rings. She was hardly interesting, this six-inch being who didn't even know what size she should be. Humans were very silly creatures.

Alice dug her fingers into the mushroom and pulled out a small spongy piece. Hesitantly, she bit down into the mushroom and waited...

Alice awoke with a start. She was still descending down into the dark hole. Was this a dream within a dream? How could a dream be so vivid It was as if she had lived a different life, one where she had made herself six-inches tall.

"Nonsense!" Shouted Alice. "This is all nonsense!"

She had shut this part of her life away. That frivolous piece of childhood was dangerous to her psyche. For years, she tried to convince herself that she was normal. She did not dream of caterpillars, she would not dream. Her mother had suffered so much with a husband who had his head in the clouds until the day he died. And where did they end up? Destitute!

But the corners of her mind were hardly finished projecting the long buried memories of her past.

Her journey down the rabbit hole had only begun.


	6. First Meeting

Another memory crept into the corners of her mind.

She had returned to her former height, but not at all her former self. The old Alice had been lost, swept away by her growth spurts and moments of shrinking.

For what it seemed like hours, Alice had been walking around aimlessly unaware of the wonders and dangers Wonderland could hold. She had begun to grow weary and very hungry. Her stomach growled in protest.

Suddenly, Alice could smell the delightful scent of apple pies. Warm apple pies straight out of the oven. The sort of apple pies placed upon window ledges only to be stolen away by a mischievous (and hungry) vagrant. Alice followed the scent like a hound on a trail. Her nose led her into a clearing where a long table full of tea cups and chairs awaited the commencement of a tea party.

"A very happy birthday to you my friend," Alice heard. There were three figures seated around the table. At the head of the table was a boy with a striking curly red hair partially hidden underneath a large hat. His eyes were brilliant green. Alice had never seen such a boy.

On the boy's left was a hare. He was nearly as tall as the boy, and very jittery. He seemed to chuckle nervously now and again as if agitated by an unknown force.

On the boy's right was a mouse in a bonnet. The brown mouse was larger than any mouse Alice had ever seen. It was snoring away, its head was partially hidden inside the teacup before it.

"I wish papa could have been here," said the boy. "I told him that I would make the preparations and everything. It is not as if it is my unbirthday, you know. Today actually is my birthday."

"He'll sh-show up," said the hare, "I don't doubt it. For now, the other places at the table are re-reserved."

Alice stepped into the clearing.

"Excuse me," she called. The boy tensed.

"There's no room," he said defiantly. "You cannot be here. No room, no room, no room. Is that right, March Hare?"

"Quite right," replies the March Hare approvingly. "The boy awaits important guests and he does not need the likes of you."

"It seems as if there will be a party here soon," Alice remarked.

"Yes, and you're not invited," the boy stuck out his tongue.

Alice was affronted. She picked up a tea cup from one of the empty tables and threatened to break it. The boy leapt out of his seat. Alice and the boy began to wrestle for the teacup. The March Hare decided not to meddle in the affairs of the boy. He was the boy's guardian when his father was away, but he was a very old March Hare and his mind was just beginning to slip. The boy himself was not mad, but he had spent a great deal of his life around mad people.

"You're mad!"

"Am not!"

"You're ruining my birthday party."

"I don't care about your stupid birthday party. No one gives me answers here. I just want to go home." Alice stopped fighting, and she let the boy remove the teacup from her grasp. Alice sat down on the grass and wiped at her eyes. The last thing she wanted was for the boy to see her cry, but she couldn't help it. Home seemed to be so very far away, and she was so very alone.

"Where is home?" The boy murmured.

"I don't know," Alice threw her hands up in the air. "I have been trying to get home ever since I got here. I don't even know where I am."

"Well, for starters, you're in Wonderland," the boy said matter-of-fact.

"What is Wonderland?"

"It's my home."

"Is it anywhere near London?" Alice asked hopefully. The boy scratched his head in wonder. He had been studying his geography lately with the March Hare, and the Hare never mentioned London. Perhaps the Hare had gotten confused and shown him the wrong map. The boy did not like talking about things he did not know, for he liked to think that he knew as much as anyone. So, he decided to change the subject in hopes that the girl would not think him an imbecile for not knowing where London is.

"Why is a raven like a writing desk?" He chirped. His green eyes flashing downwards into Alice's wonderstruck gaze. For a moment she was in awe and she began to seriously consider the similarities between ravens and writing desks. His reply was just the sort of reply she had been getting all day. Nonsense! Never a straight answer.

"No, I am done playing," Alice jumped to her feet and stomped off. The boy had all but forgotten his father's absence. This strange girl intrigued him. She was no longer a menace. Some children can be so quick to change their opinions.

"I'm sorry, I don't know what a London is. I know all about Wonderland, and I know that if you keep going where you are going, you'll go straight towards the Bandersnatch's cave."

"The Bandersnatch?" These names got sillier and sillier, Alice thought. Bandersnatch sounded like something to be spread on toast, like butterscotch or caramel.

"Yes, it's a ferocious beast that will eat you in one gulp."

Alice walked back towards the boy. She was no longer angry either. She was not too sure if she liked the boy, but he was the first person all day who warned her away from danger. Even the wise old caterpillar hadn't the decency to tell her which side of the mushroom to avoid eating. She was in desperate need of a friend, and she understood that Wonderland would be a dangerous place without a friend.

"What is your name?" He asked.

"Alice. What is yours?"

The boy considered for a moment. He did not have a name that belonged to himself. He was always known as the boy or the son of the hatter.

"Hatter," he said.

"You are absolutely mad, Hatter," Alice giggled.

This was only the beginning of their adventures together. From that moment onward, something stirred within Hatter's chest, something that was all too foreign and inexplicable. Before he understood what this feeling meant, Alice had been long gone and back to her crazy world of London, never to be seen again.

For her part, Alice remembered her adventures with Hatter for a year after leaving Wonderland. But once tragedy struck her family, her joyful memories had been dismissed as fantasy and dreams. She could not afford to believe a place like Wonderland could exist, or a boy with bright green eyes like Hatter.


	7. Memories

A glimmer of sunlight pierced my eyelid. For a few seconds, I remained peacefully oblivious to the chains wrapped around my arms and legs. For a moment, I believed to be back in London waiting for Lorina to giggle as she would say gently "wake up lazy bones."

How strange it was, these dreams and the boy called Hatter. There was something familiar about him, something that I could not place. Perhaps I did meet a boy like this when I was young. Maybe at one of mother's dinner parties? How could I forget such green eyes? And there was this feeling. It was as if I had always known him.

In the depths of my mind, a lingering thought pushed its way to the surface of consciousness.

 _Wonderland is real Alice._

"No!" I shouted as my eyelids flew open.

I was in a cage with thick metal bars. The cage was not stationary, no, it was moving at a rapid speed. The cage rushed past exotic flowers of brilliant colors that I had never seen before in London. I tried to stand up, but the force of the carriage and the heavy chains held me in place. I screamed.

"Albert, if you do not stop this carriage right now, you will be met by the police. Mother and Lorina know exactly where I am. They will send the police after you."

The carriage slowed to a halt. I bumped my head on the roof of the cage. Albert descended, and once again, he had that horrible smile etched upon his face. I wanted so badly to rip these chains from my arms and twist his revolting smile into a grimace of pain.

"Did you have a lovely nap, Alice?" He peered into the cage, and for the first time, I was glad there were metal bars separating us from each other.

"Where are you taking me?"

"Why, to the Queen, of course. Have you forgotten? My name isn't Albert. I am The King of Hearts, and the rightful ruler of Wonderland. During the trial of the tarts, you threw my reputation into jeopardy. The Queen banished me to your world where I have spent the last ten years trying to establish myself in your pathetic London so that I could take my revenge. It was so easy worming my way into dear Lorina's heart. She is so selfless, and she truly believes she would eventually come to love me, as doing her duty to her family will reward her with fulfilment. Saintly, isn't she. Unlike you, miserable selfish Alice."

"Stop it. You're a monster. Lorina and mother trusted you. They let you into their home and they welcomed you as if you were part of the family."

"They wanted money. They're greedy."

"They had no choice."

"Everyone has a choice, including you, Alice." His eyes were fixed upon me. These eyes, had they always looked this menacing?

"You've kidnapped me and put me in chains, clearly I am not the one with the power to make choices here," I snapped.

"True, but this all could have been avoided if you would only have remembered your time in Wonderland. I see you're still in denial of everything. But, I expect everything will be clear to you once we reach the palace. The Queen has quite the effect upon people. She can make anyone remember even the most uncomfortable of memories from just a look in her eyes. Tell me Alice, why do you think you're holding back your memories?"

What sort of question was that? Memories? I thought about Hatter. Was he a memory?

"Some things are best left hidden," I whispered.

"Yes. I see you shall be in for a rude awakening. But, your suffering will only bring me endless satisfaction. While you're here, do enjoy the scenery." The King of Hearts backed away and remounted his horse. The carriage started up again once more, and I found myself trapped in a nightmare. What was just a dream and what was reality, I didn't exactly know anymore. But, even in my dreams, Wonderland never made sense.


	8. The Portal

-Hatter-

Ten years had gone by since Alice had left Wonderland, but unlike Alice, Hatter had always thought of Alice. On the day Alice left, the Cheshire Cat sat high upon a branch gazing down at a sobbing Hatter.

"She had to leave, it was for the best."

"She could've stay here in Wonderland," said Hatter through sobs.

"No. She has a mother and a sister waiting for her in London."

"Well, I hate London. London only takes away the ones you –"

The Cheshire Cat's eyes grew larger.

"The ones you what, exactly?" He asked with a curious grin forming upon his face. Ches was not one for forming attachments, but he had always found the idea of love fascinating. And this young boy was feeling heartbreak.

"I'll tell you what, I can travel between worlds any time I feel like it. Why don't I visit Alice in secret and tell you about her?"

"It's not the same."

"Well, what if you could see her?" The Cheshire Cat waved his tail and a portal began to form a few inches away from Hatter's face. He saw Alice with her sister down by the banks of the river. Alice tugged on her sister's sleeve as she spoke animatedly of rabbits with pocket watches, and of her new friend… Hatter.

"Could she ever come back to Wonderland?" He asked as his large green eyes gazed longingly at Alice. It was as if he were watching her through a one-sided window. She was so close, he felt as if they were merely inches away instead of entire worlds away.

"One day, when you both are grown up, Alice can come back to Wonderland."

"Forever?"

"We'll see." _We'll see,_ adults always used this phrase with him and it most definitely always meant "no." But Hatter did not lose hope. For years, he watched Alice grow up and forget about him. He saw her gradually grow colder and lose the spark of wonder in her eyes. _It's all London's fault,_ he would say. _Her world leaves no place for the imagination._


	9. The Journey

-Hatter-

It was a long journey to the castle of The Queen of Hearts. Hatter remained determined upon his horse to reach the castle before any harm could come to Alice. The moment he felt his horse slow in pace, he would whisper in the horse's ear to keep going, just a little farther. He did not stop to rest during nightfall. As Wonderland's plants began to fall asleep, and the nocturnal plants crept their way up towards the moonlight, Hatter rushed by them in a fury of speed. He was unfazed by their luminescence, lighting a trail for him in the dark. Wonderland was old hat for him. He certainly wasn't impressed by Alice's London he had seen through the portal. There was something utterly conventional about her life that irked him.

He road on until dawn. The outline of the Queen's castle came into full view, and Hatter could hear trumpets. His heart began to thump loudly. He knew that sound. The King had finally returned to his home, and that could only mean that Alice had reached the castle. There was no moment to lose, but there was still time. Even though the Queen was bloodthirsty and vicious, she always believed that all accused of crimes should stand trial. Were these trials ever fair? Almost never. They nearly always ended in an execution with the Queen bellowing "off with their heads." The executioner was one of the richest men in Wonderland.

Instead of riding across the drawbridge and storming into the castle, Hatter had another plan. He slowed to a stop in the forest and told his horse to keep out of sight. The horse obeyed with a firm neigh. Hatter pulled a vile from his coat pocket. He eyed it for a few seconds before replacing it once more as if to confirm its existence.

He crept through the bushes and found himself close to the entrance of the Queen's garden. The garden was the easiest way to enter the grounds undetected. But, it led into a labyrinth where the Queen's guards patrolled lazily. Sometimes her guards would get lost for a few days. This is the only way, he thought as he pulled the little vile once more from his pocket, uncorked the top and drank its contents.

He shrank to the size of a small ant. All he had to do was wait now for one of the Queen's guards to pass by. Sure enough, two guards emerged into the clearing. They did not see Hatter, for one would never remark a creature as small as an ant.

Hatter climbed into the shoes of one of the guard, crossing his fingers that the guard knew his way back to the castle.

An hour had gone by and Hatter found himself at the back entrance to the Queen's castle. Even at his tiny size, he heard the guards say,

"The trial begins tomorrow."

"Why tomorrow?"  
"Didn't you know, the Queen is gone at the moment. She's visiting the Duchess and her baby."

Hatter sighed in relief, but he knew that Alice would not be left unguarded. Alice was the King's ticket to freedom. After ten years, he would never let her out of his sight.


	10. The Castle

-Alice-

We had reached the castle of the Queen of Hearts. The sun was setting low in the sky. Trumpets blared. The castle was made from red brick with black heart motifs everywhere. I remembered coming here as a child - or in my dreams. When I saw the castle for the first time, I did not dread or fear the Queen of Hearts. I didn't understand why everyone cowered in fear or shuddered when they heard her name. I remember seeing her for the first time. That smile... That malicious smile when she sang "off with their heads."

 _No, I can't think about her._

My mind felt like an eggshell, slowly cracking under pressure. All of these memories I tried to lock up, were finally beginning to break free. I did not know if I would be able to handle staying in Wonderland for another hour.

"Behold!" Cried Albert. His voice thundered over the peaks of the towers. "Alice of London!"

Applause rang out.

"Long live the king! Long live the king!" The guards were not human. Their bodies were made from large playing cards.

 _They look so flimsy,_ I thought. _It looks as if they could be broken in two._

But, they were carrying spears. Even if I could escape from the chains holding me in place, I would be no match for fifty card-guards with spears.

"Where is my wife!?" Albert spat to the nearest guard as he got off his horse.

"She's visiting the Duchess, your highness," said the guard in fear.

"Send for her immediately!"

"And... the girl... shall we throw her in the dungeon?" Albert considered the guard's words for a few seconds before laughing.

"The dungeon, no. Bring her to my chambers and make sure to have at least ten guards watching her at all times."

"Yes your highness."

The cards approached me. They began to tug me in all directions as if I were some sort of sacrifice.

"Oh Alice," Albert cooed. "I hope you will enjoy your last day. Tomorrow by sundown, the Queen will surely have your head hung for all of Wonderland to see."

"Albert! You're insane! This is madness!"

"No Alice, this is reality. It's about time you start facing it before it's too late."

My cries went unanswered. Although the courtyard was full of people, not one of them was on my side. I had never felt more alone in the world than during that walk up to the Albert's quarters. The noblewomen spat on me, their husbands jeered, and the children began singing "off with your head." Even the animals and strange creatures shot merciless glances in my direction. _What have I done to all of you!_ I thought. _I was only a child when I was last here._

The guards led me into a large bedroom where they chained me to a small wooden chair overlooking the courtyard. By now, everyone had returned to their homes. The courtyard was lit with torches here and there. Guards patrolled up and down the yard in formation. After an hour, they were still pacing mechanically. _My last night alive , and this is how I am to endure._ It still hadn't sunken in that this was to be my last night. It felt like an eon had passed since I was sitting alone at the park wishing that Albert would disappear from my life. Now, Lorina and mother would be sending a search party for me. They would call the police only to search in vain. _I doubt anyone would suggest to try searching Wonderland._ Once they would see that Albert was missing too, they might expect that we eloped or something.

 _How can this be the end..._


	11. Dr Knightly

Ten years ago...

-Alice-

"And there was a rabbit with a pocket watch, and he kept saying 'I'm late, I'm late. And do you know what mother? He wasn't late after all! The Queen didn't even care. I should know, I saw them in the garden playing that silly little game of theirs! And do you know what else -"

"Alice," mother's usually tolerant voice changed. "Sit down." We were in her bedroom. She was getting ready to visit father's solicitor. Father had passed away two months before, right after I got back from Wonderland. I sat down, my enthusiasm for Wonderland had calmed down slightly, but colorful images were still racing in my mind.

"It's been a difficult two months since your father passed away. You have to understand that things are not as they were. Without your father to support us, we will have to live a little differently now. I know you are only young, and I did not want to ask this of you. But, you cannot be... well... you need to set these fantasies aside and try to strive for greater things. I know that your father always encouraged your imagination, but you have to realize that we live in the real world. In the real world, if we don't try to face reality, we will crumble. Now, I know it's hard, but it is for the best."

I did not listen to mother. When I thought she wouldn't hear me, I would go off ranting about Wonderland as I played with the cat, or my dolls. Mother eventually brought me to Dr. Knightly.

"Who is this Hatter boy you keep mentioning?" Dr. Knightly asked while writing on a clipboard.

"He's my friend," I said confidently.

"Where does Hatter live?"

"In Wonderland."

"Wonderland does not exist."

"It does exist!"

"Then, how do you get to Wonderland?"

"I followed a rabbit down a hole, and then I ended up there."

"Have you gone back since?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"I... don't know... I tried," I began to weep. "I don't think they want me anymore."

"Do you remember how you got back from Wonderland?"

"I was being chased..."

"Yes, go on."

"And then... I was at the river with Lorina."

"You woke up from a dream."

"No, I was there. I was there!"

"Can you prove it?"

"... No..."

"I think children often confuse reality with fantasy. Sometimes it feels as if you were there, but in reality it was just a dream. Dreams can feel very real, you know," said Dr. Knightly gently. He patted my head at the end of every visit and assured mother that everything was going to be fine in the end.

"Dr. Knightly says you have made a great deal of progress," mother chirped.

"The less you think about Wonderland, the less you will have to visit," explained Dr. Knightly. "Shall I show you something?" I nodded.

Dr. Knightly brought me to the other wing of the hospital. He showed me his patients. They sat behind bars as if they were imprisoned. Some rocked back and forth, and others were spouting nonsense. It was terrifying.

"You see, Alice. You are making so much progress. If you keep doing as I say, you won't have to live here when you're a grown up. They believed in Wonderland too, and look at them now..."

"I will forget Wonderland. It was a dream, just a dream," I confirmed.

Dr. Knightly looked proud. He patted my head.

"Yes Alice, I think you will be just fine."


	12. Escape

Present Day

-Hatter-

Still in his tiny form, Hatter crept across the great hall where the King was munching on his celebratory feast. This was Hatter's only chance to save Alice. He heard Alice was being kept in the King's quarters at the very top of the Red Tower. It was fifty flights of stairs. If he was his usual size, Hatter would have had very little trouble climbing up all of these stairs. But at the size of an ant, it would take him all night just to reach Alice. Hatter waited for the first guard rotation before surreptitiously climbing inside the shoe of one of the guards.

Up, up, up he went. Hatter had to hold on for dear life. For a regular person, walking up the stairs is hardly a task. Imagine when you're the size of an ant without an ant's dexterity. This was all for Alice. He would climb two million flights of stairs just to reach her. He could never tell her this, of course. He still hadn't figured out a plan to take out the guards and save Alice. What if she didn't trust him? He would worry about that later.

All those years he spent gazing at Alice as she grew older, he was not prepared to be so close to her. When he saw her there, chained and lightly sobbing, he couldn't help but think that she looked like an angel.

There were ten guards.

 _I need a distraction_ , he thought. Then suddenly, inspiration came to him. Hatter scurried behind a curtain. He pulled out some cake and he shot back to his original size. In a flash, he pulled a torch off the wall and flung it into the direction of the guards. The fire spread as quickly as he hoped. With the element of surprise, this would hopefully buy him a bit of time.

Alice sat there stunned.

"We don't have time," a voice said behind her. "I will have to unchain you later." Alice still could not see the face of her rescuer.

Hatter smashed the window of the tower.

"We will have to jump," he said as a matter-of-fact.

"Jump!" Alice found her voice. "I'll drown with these chains."

"You will just have to trust me," said the voice. "You don't have another choice."

Hatter faced Alice for the first time. He began to bring her chair towards the window. Alice had only the time to say "I know you.." before she fell into the moat below as Hatter dived in after her.

Contrary to popular belief, not all moats contained alligators. Some moats were just filled with water. Luckily, Hatter and Alice found themselves in an alligator-less moat. Alice sunk down into the depths of the moat, and Hatter struggled to hold his breath and dive further. The chains were ever heavier under water. Even underneath the water, Hatter could here the trumpets of warning bellowing to let everyone know that the prisoner was escaping.


	13. Run!

-Alice-

Who would have thought that drowning could bring such clarity?

 _I know you. I should have known I'd see you again. Hatter..._

He was older now. In the small glimpse, I was able to capture his face. His worried expression. His bushy auburn eyebrows knitting together. His hair was still an untameable wild mane. Although he had grown up as I had, there was still a trace of innocence buried within his eyes. It must have been nice to have been a child in Wonderland.

I was barely aware of the weight of the chains pulling me deeper into darkness. I felt my lungs ache for air, but I had nothing but water to fill them. I lost consciousness.

"Alice! Alice!"

Those green eyes were staring down at me again.

"How-" Hatter put a finger to his lips.

"Later. We're not safe yet. The king has his guards everywhere."

"The chains?" They were gone.  
"I'm pretty good at picking locks," he shrugged.

"Why did you come for me?" Silence.

Hatter just stared at me.

"Because it's you, Alice. Now, come on."

We were inside the dungeon. Oddly enough, it was the most unguarded place of the castle. The guards must have thought that there was no need of searching for runaway prisoners in a dungeon. We crept towards the entrance and Hatter gestured for me to listen. I heard the marching of footsteps. The guards were above us.

"I will distract them," Hatter noted.

"No! You'll be killed right on site!"

"It's your they're looking for. These cards aren't very smart. It will give you time to run away. I'll catch up."  
Before I had a chance to protest, Hatter sped away from me.

He made wide gestures to the guards and began to do some sort of jig. I almost laughed if my life wasn't in moral peril. I snuck quietly behind the guards as they were gazing in confusion at Hatter. He did not seem afraid. He may have appeared a little mad.

I found my way out of the castle, and I began weaving my way through the garden. Soon, I was far enough from view. I found myself in a dense forest where I hid amongst fallen trees.

The sound of the trumpets had stopped. But I could see faintly that guards were still patrolling the grounds.

 _Oh Hatter, why did you come for me only to get yourself killed?_


	14. The Park

\- Morning- The Next Day -

"I don't know what you did to make Albert so cross with you last night," Lorina sighed as she brushed my hair. I could see her frown in the mirror. "I just wish you would get along with him. He will be your brother someday."

I said nothing. I knew very well that it was of no use to tell Lorina of Albert's attempt to kiss me. If I were to have told her sister, Lorina wouldn't have called off the engagement. We needed the money, and Lorina was the perfect martyr. I just felt trapped.

"I'll be out this afternoon, it should give you enough time to invite Albert over without my interference."

"Where are you going, Alice? You know mother and Albert disapprove of your long walks without an escort. It just doesn't look good for the family, I hope you understand. But, I can see that a walk would do you some good. I will tell mother you went to see Mrs. Lavish."

I looked up into Lorina's eyes. One day, I would be tied down to a man like Albert who would never approve of such things. _No matter what I do, I hurt everyone around me. If only I could be as resigned as Lorina. If I don't leave this house, I shall go mad._

-Afternoon- The Park-

So many years ago, Alice followed a white rabbit down the rabbit hole. She met the strangest characters, and they thought her equally as strange. Now, Alice was nearly unrecognizable. Her mind was not full of whimsy. If a rabbit were to cross her path, she would walk the other way. Even if he pulled a pocket watch from out of his coat, she would rub her eyes and move on.

There was no one in the park that day. There was no one to gossip, no expectations to fulfil. There was only the fresh spring grass and the sun shining down overhead. I sat down and smoothed my dress. I remembered how Lorina used to read to me from her history books without pictures or conversation. I used to loath books without pictures or conversation, and now I delighted in them.

"I thought I would find you here," it was Albert. I got up with a start and crossed my arms over my chest.

Albert began to stroll haughtily towards me.

"Finally we truly have a moment alone. No mothers, sisters, or maids to interfere. You will not be getting rid of me as easily, Alice." He stopped walking, he was far enough for me to see a sarcastic grin spreading across his face.

" I know your secret," said he. "I know who you truly are. You probably don't remember me, you were very young after all. The Queen of Hearts had arranged a croquet tournament. Everything was lined up perfectly."

"What nonsense are you talking about? The Queen of Hearts, I have never met such a person!"

"Do not play coy with me, my dear, and let me finish. You show up, and suddenly the entire kingdom is thrown into chaos. Do not tell me that you forget the trial? The trial was about tarts, at least that is what we had you to believe. Someone had smuggled you into Wonderland because they knew you were a threat to the kingdom, and now... I have you alone. You are under arrest!"

"What nonsense!"

Albert rose and snatched my arm. He began to drag me away.

"I am the King of Hearts, Alice," said he. "You were the reason why my wife usurped me and banished me here to this awful place. If I bring you back to Wonderland, the Queen can chop off your head and I will be reinstated as king."

"You're mad! Where are you taking me?"

"I suppose you're familiar with the phrase 'we are all mad here,' a common Wonderland proverb. It is no use to squirm, Alice. Now that you have come of age, the trial can begin."


	15. UnAlice

When I was young, I used to dream about Hatter.

It felt like a lifetime, those days in Wonderland. It might as well have been a different lifetime. Now that those memories were back, I didn't know what to do with myself. I was alone in the forest, pacing. I couldn't go home, but my one protector had sacrificed himself for me. Hatter...

What was it about Wonderland that I always felt as if I were becoming someone new. The person who finds herself in Wonderland is always a different Alice. A few mornings ago, I woke up and I was Alice, or at least I thought I was. Now I realize that I had spent ten years trying to be so unAlice like that I was truly no longer Alice. But now, I was more Alice like than I had ever been in ten years. My dilemma was so maddening, I couldn't help but laugh aloud. I am going mad, for real this time. See here Dr. Knightly, you have made me into unAlice. What good is this unAlice? I'd rather be me, whoever that might be.

There was a certain rush of freedom that ran over my body. I could be myself here in this dangerous world where I didn't know any of the rules. This feeling was quickly replaced with dread. The forest was growing darker by the minute, and I was alone and friendless. I couldn't bring myself to think that Hatter might be dead. There were people out there who just cannot die. It would go against nature. And Hatter was one of those people, a bright gem of nonsensical wisdom amongst scores of people who barely scratched the surface of wonder.

I plunked myself down and leaned against a tree. After years of concealing my emotions, tears flowed down my cheeks. Decorum has no meaning when you're alone. There are no rules when you're alone.

My life stretched out in front of me in ribbons. The carefully boxed life I had was no longer. Even if I could go back home, I would not be able to be the unAlice I was. I could only be Alice from here on out. As Alice, I had to bring the Queen and King of Heart's reign to an end. I would do this for Hatter so that no one else has to suffer under her tyranny.

"Alice..." whispered a voice. I tensed.

"Alice..." It whispered again.

I got up and picked up a branch. It was no sword but it would have to do. I crouched slightly and waited.

A large cat appeared in front of me.

"You'd better put that stick down," it said. "You could easily poke somebody's eye out."

I remained in position.

"Who are you!" I demanded.

"A friend," the cat said. "You perhaps remember me as Chess."

My mind was still foggy but somewhere deep within myself I knew that I could trust this strange feline. I just nodded.

"Where is Hatter?" Chess asked.

"He... was captured."

The cat only looked thoughtfully.

"You know, I was in the palace just an hour ago and there was no sign of Hatter." My ears perked up. "It seems to me that he must have escaped. Maybe he is looking for you right this instant."

"Are you certain?!"

"Yes, there is no way that the Queen would let Hatter's presence in her castle go unnoticed. Trust me, he is long gone by now."

"I need to find him," I said with renewed vigour.

"Yes, yes. I will help you find him. There are many creatures in this land who are counting on you, Alice. Your return means that the Queen can finally be defeated."

"But why me, I am no one special. I'm just Alice."

Chess paused and grinned a wide grin.

"Ah, but you're not just Alice. Not to us anyway. You're the first Alice who has ever made the Queen fear for her position on the throne. Wonderland remembers you. Wonderland will help you fight."

"Okay," I nod unsure of where this bravado has come from. "We must find Hatter then rally as many creatures as we can who are willing go against the Queen."

"We will start a rebellion in no time. With you as our leader, anything is possible."


End file.
